


允浩哥突然叫我“哥”该怎么办？

by Urchiola



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urchiola/pseuds/Urchiola





	允浩哥突然叫我“哥”该怎么办？

（题文风格不符预警）

夜晚，屋里散发的红酒香气让人沉醉。  
偌大的高级装潢客厅里只亮着一盏昏黄的意式台灯，映照在墙壁上的两具身影十分暧昧，仿佛正在上映一部老式情色电影。  
郑允浩的一条腿已经被抬得和眼前人的肩膀一般高，被抵在沙发上维持这个困难的姿势吻得透不过气。即便两人在这几年来已经做过很多次，韩国分居的日子里竟然也敢如此大胆地一起过夜，这种体验也甚是新鲜。先动手的人还表现出难得的热情，他也迫不及待却地接受这份来自恋人的馈赠。  
这是首尔安可场演唱会结束的晚上，两个人在庆功宴结束后一起离开。名曰一起在沈昌珉家再喝一杯，实则还没有咽下第一口红酒，他的弟弟就带着湿热的欲望吻了上来，在唇齿碰撞间发出了甜腻又熏人的气息。  
“允浩哥，我这几天好想你……”  
身下的人失笑，用另一条腿的膝盖顶了顶沈昌珉的大腿根部，“想我什么，这几天不都一起工作了么？”  
“没什么，就是好想……”  
沈昌珉没继续说下去，但十分熟练地把两人的裤子都扒了下来，将性器蹭在一起缓解欲望带来的胀痛。而郑允浩，在享受久违的爱抚的同时，却不合时宜地想起，和沈昌珉的第一次也是发生在12年一次演唱会结束的晚上，只不过当时是在日本，甚至还尴尬地纠结过谁在上面的愚蠢问题。……

“哥，你要不行的话就我来吧，我都没关系的。”  
“……我有关系。”  
“怎么了？”身上的人用着那双小鹿眼睛向他投去了表示不解的纯洁眼神。  
“其实，我一直都以为你……比较想进入我里面呢……”  
于是他的弟弟沈昌珉再也没有多说，欺身上前将他的腿抬了起来。然而那时经纪人还同他们住在一套公寓，郑允浩因为太痛而止不住地上下摇晃脑袋，后脑勺撞到床头时也不敢叫出很大的声音。沈昌珉见他脸色十分不好，还是停下了腰上的动作，有些心疼地问他：“哥，你难受吗？”这样说着，便有了要退出去的意思。  
“不……”郑允浩抓紧了他的手腕，尝试阻止。  
“不什么？…”  
“没事，昌珉。的确很疼……但是我也的确想被你这样很久了……”他的哥哥还刻意用膝盖轻轻地摩擦了一下他的盆骨。  
“哥……”  
他没有再继续说下去，而是埋下身子亲吻郑允浩被水珠沾湿的眼角，像是动物般本能地寻求水分，还意外地尝到一丝甜味。  
“哥的眼泪好甜。”他凑近郑允浩的耳朵轻声说道。  
“哈哈，是吗？可是眼泪不一般都是咸的吗？”他的哥哥笑得十分温柔。  
“是因为是开心的眼泪吧？”  
“也许是吧。”  
是啊，因为我很爱你，所以愿意把自己交给你，郑允浩这样想着。  
“好，那就让我来让哥更开心一点吧。”  
郑允浩也随即搭紧他的腰，很小声地在他耳边说了一句，“不用担心我，可以快一点的……”

郑允浩在炽热的怀里断断续续想起了以前的事情，心思敏锐的年下恋人发现他有些心不在焉，在接吻的停歇里开了口。  
“和我接吻居然还在想着别的事吗，郑允浩？”  
一声全名打断了他回忆的思路。  
“没有啦，我就是在想你而已。”他尝试向他的弟弟撒娇。  
“想我什么？我不就在你面前么。”沈昌珉不吃这套。  
“好了，别说废话了。帮我扩张，好久没做了。”  
沈昌珉便没有说什么，挤出润滑剂熟练地涂抹在郑允浩的股间。后穴的液体和清香的润滑剂，在他的手里发出了羞耻的声音，当然两人早就习以为常。恋人的手法又熟练又稳，一轻一重，弄得郑允浩揉着他的一篷已经凌乱的头发，陷在沙发里缓慢地喘息。疼痛中他不禁感叹几年过去，当时那个乖巧听话的男孩都变成了面前这个敏感又霸道的男人，唯一不变的可能就是他还喜欢自己。  
突然间他想到了什么，一时觉得很兴奋。  
“怎么了？难受吗？”敏感的年下也发现了他的异样。  
“没事，”他弯起上身亲了亲沈昌珉的嘴角，“就是想请你答应我件事。”  
沈昌珉回吻了他的嘴唇，“什么事，哥。”  
“一会儿不论我叫你什么，你都不能笑我。”  
沈昌珉停下了手上的动作，在他哥身上笑了出声，“怎么了？哥你不会是想叫我老公吧？我不介意的……”  
“才不是”，郑允浩轻轻地拍了拍身上人英俊的脸，红润的嘴唇一张一合，眼睛直勾勾地看着他，“答不答应？”  
“好好好，我答应你。”然后吻了吻他哥的眼角。  
“那就快进来。扩张这么久你是想憋死我么？”说罢还用力捏了一把沈的大腿肉。  
沈昌珉稍稍叹了口气，便扶着又热又硬的阴茎稳当当地挺了进去。性器被湿滑嫩肉包裹的快感从下身炸裂开来，郑允浩却勾住他的脖子、小声地说，“慢一点，等一下适应了再加快。”  
他啧了一声，在做爱时能够用正直的语气说着色情的话，可能是郑允浩性子里最奇特的地方。而沈昌珉最配服他哥的这一点，也最抵挡不了这一点，两个人刚确定关系那一年，几乎都是他哥在主动，但他却十分珍惜这份难得的关系，甚至觉得被上的人是他也没事，只要允浩哥愿意和他在一起。  
当然，现在沈昌珉全然不会顾虑这样的事情，即便不能公开，在一段关系的维持里负责自己最喜欢的部分是非常幸福的事。他在耐心地湿润的甬道里碾转着，试图让他的哥哥慢慢适应  
“啊……嗯哈……昌……”  
下面的人突然溢出断断续续的呻吟，沈昌珉便弯腰下去亲了亲他的一直在上下晃动的可爱鼻尖，开始抬着郑允浩的臀部往里面十分有节奏地抽插。这一两个月他的哥哥又进行了体重管理，很轻松就能抬起来，腿也细得很好看，忍不住抓着亲了几口。  
不过真的是很久没做了，年轻人很快也发出性感的低音，埋在恋人的颈间粗重地呼气。而小穴里的软肉着实敏感，郑允浩那满足又不满足的吟叫从喘息间漏了出来，头靠在沙发上无所适从地扭动着，每冲撞一下都用声音对恋人的动作表示肯定。而沈昌珉也很喜欢他哥动情时发出的声音，不会过分尖细柔弱，也不会很粗犷，是他很喜欢的柔软却不失男性荷尔蒙的感觉。是的，毕竟东方神起本来就是强强联合。  
“昌珉……啊……呃……”  
第一波没有非常激烈，但郑允浩仍然在后穴的刺激下先射了，然后欲求不满地扑倒在沈昌珉的身上，想帮他用嘴吸出来。沈昌珉倒在沙发里，享受着恋人给予的奖励，他特别喜欢郑允浩给他口交，但他哥不经常这样做，偶尔操爽了才有机会享受。  
郑允浩虔诚地埋在沈昌珉的腿间，把他的性器吸得啧啧作响，细致又耐心地在上面留下水痕，又亲又舔像是把玩一件玩具，马眼溢出的液体也蹭在了他的脸上，可是毫不影响兴致。股间的耻毛早已在操干时被沾湿，而现在又再混合了年上者的津液，散发出一股迷醉的气息，熏得郑允浩的阴茎又开始慢慢挺立。  
但沈昌珉还没释放，他本想忍住欲望看郑允浩维持这个样子久一点，可郑允浩舔着舔着不愿意了，爬上来按着沈昌珉的头交换唾液。沈昌珉也不说什么，由着他自己来，郑允浩总是说他像鹿，而现在他感觉郑允浩就像只狗，一直在对着嘴唇啃咬舔舐。等郑允浩亲够了，终于从恋人的胸脯上起身，沈昌珉以为他要继续刚才的事情，没想到接下的话会刺激得他股间的分身突突跳动。  
“怎么舔不出来呢，哥？”他的神情看上去十分委屈，像是正在受罚的小孩，童真中又夹杂了几分情欲，“是我做得不够好吗，哥？”  
沈昌珉有些震惊，暂时不知道该怎么回答他，他叫了十多年的“允浩哥”，今天突然反过来被这样唤着“哥”，实在有种新鲜感和背德的羞耻感，但又无法拒绝。又见他悉悉索索地把上身的宽松卫衣脱了下来，发现里面穿的是一件半透白色衬衫。  
——是演唱会上穿的那件。  
“你……”几十秒过去了沈昌珉也只憋出来一个字。  
可那红润的嘴唇又开始念着：“哥，我又硬了。”  
“怎么办——”  
话还没说完，就又被沈昌珉堵住了。郑允浩被他从嘴唇吻到脖颈，在锁骨处流连忘返地舔舐，种下几个吻痕，又继续往下温柔地探索。郑允浩被伺候得很舒服，眯起眼睛细细感受恋人带来的滋味，等沈昌珉隔着薄纱咬了一口柔嫩的乳尖时，他忍不住“哈”了一声。胸部的面料被津液沾湿一大片，很快在灯光下便能隔着衣服显露出来，沈昌珉觉得这样玩弄他的乳头也是件很不错的事，于是贴着衣服呢喃着。  
“郑允浩，别以为我不知道你在想什么。”  
“哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“右边……也想要……”说着主动挪开了身子，把右边胸口送到了沈昌珉面前。  
“你真是……”  
他抬头看了一眼那个沉迷又期待的表情，便立马低下头狠狠地吮吸右边的乳尖，吸得面前的人在嗷嗷叫。  
“哥，你吸得我好疼……”说着好疼，其实很喜欢。  
“是吗？那加点味道怎么样，我轻一点。”  
“味道？……”  
还没等郑允浩做出回复，沈昌珉便拿过茶几上没喝完的红酒从他的锁骨倒了下去，衬衫被红酒弄湿一片，胸前的白皙肌肤也染到不少，沙发也被弄脏了。  
“哥你……”眼神无奈又迷离。  
“听哥的，不许脱，这样更好看。”沈昌珉露出一抹坏笑。  
“唔……”  
他又继续沉迷于那胸口的软肉，就着酒香贪婪地品尝，喜欢的味道和喜欢的人凑在一起，简直美妙无比。直到郑允浩颤抖着说后面忍不了还想要，才愿意把他拦腰抱起直奔卧室，卷入新一轮的情潮。  
沈昌珉将他翻过去，松松垮垮的衬衫搭拉着身子落到床单上。因为是背对着他，小穴正在流液的样子早就被看完看尽了，所以他也不想那么多，大胆地把屁股往后翘了一点，压下腰的同时衬衫也往胸口滑下去了一截，腰窝清晰可见。  
“哥，想要你，快进来。”郑允浩扭过头来对他说。  
是啊，很想要，即便刚刚都做过一次了还是不够，两个人快一个多月没有见面，见面又都是忙着排练，因为要开演唱会也都不会一起过夜，第一天看到允浩哥的solo舞台时就要忍不住了，现在终于有机会可以抱在一起了。怎么不想要，简直想要得疯了，沈昌珉这样想着。  
他往小洞里补了一些润滑剂，迅速换了一个保险套，掐住那柔软的腰肢，憋着一股劲往最深处勇猛地顶了进去。刚插进去第一下郑便发出舒爽的感叹，抓着床单、闭眼感受性事带来的快感。因为彼此都对互相的身体十分熟悉，沈昌珉刚抽插了没几下就把郑允浩干得像猫一样软绵绵地叫出来。  
“嗯嗯嗯……”  
郑允浩随着沈的节奏无意识产生兴奋的鼻音，被操久了感到喘不过气的话就偏过头呼吸，露出红红的眼角。结合处传来的拍打声爽快而真实，他喜欢，他实在喜欢这种畅快的性爱。而大腿根部传到脚尖的酥麻感让脚趾不受控制地蜷缩着，因为抓不了任何东西只能陷在床里寂寞地颤抖。床单也因为身后人好多次的顶撞，被挤得皱成一团。  
沈昌珉觉得背入式玩够了，便将郑翻了个身，抬起一条腿从侧边进入。换了个不常用的体位似乎更容易碰撞到小道里的敏感点，沈昌珉有力地一下一下尽量往那里的软肉顶去，郑允浩被操得根本说不出话，只能胡乱地呻吟，腰肢也无法控制地收缩抖动，来表达他真的很喜欢。  
“郑允浩，舒服吗？”沈昌珉明知故问。  
“舒……服，我好喜欢……呜呜——”  
还没说完话，沈昌珉就往他的嘴里伸进了两根手指，在温热的口腔里肆意搅动，郑允浩觉得不舒服，但拒绝不了，结果被玩弄出几滴眼泪。  
“郑允浩……”沈昌珉突然有话想说，身下的动作却没有停下的意思。  
“呜呜……”  
“为什么你舞台上气势那么强，到了床上就这么好欺负呢……”他把手指抽了出来，讲注意力又重新放回腰部的动作上。  
他以为郑允浩不会回答他，但几秒钟以后他听见有人小声骂了一句，“白痴”。  
“什么？”  
“废话……当然是因为我喜欢你了……”  
这可能是这半个小时里郑允浩说得最通顺的话了。  
沈昌珉笑了，停了一下，又往穴口里撞去。  
“是吗？”话里带狠。  
而突然的快感逼得郑允浩吟叫了一声，然后随口骂了一句“小混蛋”，用手轻轻地挠了一下年轻人的腰。  
“呵呵，那这样也喜欢吗，哥？”沈昌珉在说话的时也不忘身下的捣弄，“刚你调皮叫我‘哥’时，我的反应还不错吧？你也喜欢么？”  
“喜欢喜欢，喜欢死了。行吧？”  
他的弟弟听到这话开心极了，便忍不住埋下身子想亲吻他，结果被双手捂脸挡了回去。  
“别亲了，继续啊，我快想射了。”  
又是如此直白……  
沈昌珉拉起了他的手，拿到嘴边亲了一下，“哥你率直的时候真的好可爱，我也好喜欢你。”  
身下的人勾唇，被抬起的脚刮了刮他的耳侧，“喜欢那就快一点。”  
这让人根本无法冷静思考，不过做爱也就无需冷静，只要能与爱的人相拥，就是美妙的体验。沈昌珉总觉得他俩就是天生一对，两人无论是互补的性格还是相适的身体都是极其难得的。他深爱他的哥哥，以前他愿意为郑允浩做任何事，现在也是，什么都不能把他们分开。  
东方神起的两位都是说到做到的人，即使在性事上也是。  
沈昌珉又重又稳地操干着湿漉漉的蜜穴，年长的恋人被顶得非常满足，惬意的娇喘声也让听的人十分满意，时不时说些鼓励的话增加情趣。沈昌珉觉得他哥很像某种小动物，时而像一只牙还没长锋利的幼犬，时而像一只黏人的猫，时而又像一只狡猾的狐狸，无论是一种，都引诱着沈昌珉爱他。  
情动时的郑允浩突然张开了双手，好似在请求一个拥抱，于是沈昌珉放下了肩上的腿，没有犹豫地往他哥的身上扑去。衬衫上的红酒已经风干了，只留下几道淡红色的痕迹，可这一次还没结束。郑允浩紧紧地勾住沈昌珉的脖子，像抱住一根救命稻草，尽情地舔舐他的脖子和耳朵，然后在快感来临的时候扒住沈昌珉的背呻吟，两条长腿夹着他的腰在床上乱蹬。  
“昌珉……昌多……你干得我好爽呀……”嘴巴挨在沈的耳边叫唤，口水也从嘴角溢了出来。  
燥热的身体完全受不了这样的刺激，沈昌珉扒开他柔韧的身体，想往更深处探去，而郑允浩像失了魂一样地开始浪叫，再抽插了十几下便汩汩地射了出来，交合处被沾染了一片。沈昌珉见状也再继续努力了几下，全然释放在了安全套里。  
倒在床上时他想，他真是爱极了哥的这具身体。  
气息恢复以后沈昌珉先开了口，“哥，你还记得我们的第一次吗？”  
“记得啊。”郑允浩有些诧异他的弟弟也居然想到了同样的事情。  
“我还记得，我说过我做下面那个也愿意……”边说他边从郑允浩的旁边起身，逆光的剪影这一刻在郑的眼里显得尤其英俊。  
“噗，那你现在还愿意吗？”  
“愿意啊，你要试试吗？”说着就准备拉郑允浩的手。  
结果被拍打开，然后被圈住脖子亲了一口，“不要，我还是喜欢你操我多一点～”  
暖黄的卧室里混杂着润滑剂的清香、汗味、唾液味、精液的气味，而床上的人仍不愿分开，相拥着交换了一个缠绵又甜腻的吻。褪去东方神起的光环，做为普通人享受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，永远是他们生活里不可缺少的事。  
“昌多……我好喜欢你。”  
“我也。”  
“那就再来一次吧。”  
便翻身坐到沈昌珉的腰上把人按了下去……

end


End file.
